


[Podfic] Trapped

by Shmaylor



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 13:45:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6053812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor/pseuds/Shmaylor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mary had ten years to figure out what the Yellow-Eyed Demon wanted. She managed to learn a few things in that time.</p><p>[Podfic Version]</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Trapped

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Trapped](https://archiveofourown.org/works/145684) by [gladdecease](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gladdecease/pseuds/gladdecease). 



****

cover art by [bessyboo](http://archiveofourown.org/users/bessyboo)

**Title:** [Trapped](http://archiveofourown.org/works/145684)

**Author:** [gladdecease](http://archiveofourown.org/users/gladdecease/pseuds/gladdecease)

**Reader:** [Shmaylor ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor)

**Summary:** __Mary had ten years to figure out what the Yellow-Eyed Demon wanted. She managed to learn a few things in that time._ _

**Length:** 4 mins

**Notes:** Created for the [Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology VI](http://halfamoon.livejournal.com/333371.html)

**Downloads:** [mp3](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2016/Trapped.mp3) | [m4b  
](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2016/Trapped.m4b)_(right click to save-as)_


End file.
